


Trio on the Bus

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: HoGyu gangs up on Infinite [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crying, Mentions of comfort sex, Tour Bus, break-ups, hogyu are kinda creepy, the author is going through a smut-freeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Myungsoo's heart is broken... Hogyu to the rescue





	Trio on the Bus

Sunggyu slid into the last seat on the bus as Howon made room for him to throw the blanket over both of them. It had been a long day and frankly, Sunggyu just wanted to snuggle in and go to sleep. They had a three hour trip ahead of them and when they get to the hotel, it would be just two hours before they had to be at the next venue for their show. Any chance to snooze was one Sunggyu was going to take.

But then he heard sniffing coming from the seat beside them. As Sunggyu sat up, he noted that Howon was sitting up as well.

“Soo?”

“Hyung.” Myungsoo sniffed and rubbed his eyes as he sat up straight as if that would fool them into forgetting that they’d just caught him crying.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” said Myungsoo, wiping his face more vigorously.

“You’re not.” Sunggyu pointed out, moving out of his place on the bus and shifting in beside Myungsoo as Howon followed, leaning over the seat directly in front of Myungsoo to look at both of them. “What happened?”

“Homin broke up with me.” Myungsoo said, sounding devastated and so annoyed with himself that Sunggyu couldn’t help but pull him into a hug. “He sent me a freaking text message. He’s such an idiot.”

“He’s an idiot.” Howon agreed, patting Myungsoo’s hair in the mechanic way Howon got whenever he attempted to show sympathy. If it weren’t so cute, it would be totally awful to watch. But it was Howon. So he made awful work anyway. “You deserve better.”

“You do.” Sunggyu said.

“I do deserve better.” Myungsoo cried into Sunggyu’s shoulder. “He sucked anyway. He complained about everything. He hated that I was an idol… even though I was an idol when we met. He hates Inspirit.” Myungsoo pulled away. “Hyung, how could I have dated someone who hates Inspirit? I was so foolish.”

“You weren’t foolish. You were in love.” Sunggyu said. “You still are.”

“I don’t want to go back to him again.”

Sunggyu frowned at him.

“You say that every time.” Sunggyu reminded him. It was why Myungsoo and Sungyeol fought most of the time. Probably why Myungsoo was hiding at the back of the bus to cry. Because Sungyeol hated Myungsoo’s boyfriend for not treating him right and they fought every time Myungsoo got back together with him.

“I mean it now.” Myungsoo said. “I want to mean it.”

He sounded so earnest that Sunggyu was compelled to believe him. Watching his visual cry was one of the downsides to developing a friendship with these boys. Every time one of them got heartbroken, it was as if Sunggyu’s heart had been broken as well. And while he tried to mend theirs, his stayed broken, because he could never forget the look in their eyes or the despair pushing their shoulders when they walked. No matter how healed they became, Sunggyu always went on being hurt. Because his members were real people who hurt in real ways.

“Come here.” Sunggyu said, pulling Myungsoo back. “Sleep, okay? When we get to the hotel, I’ll draw you a warm bath and then Howonie can suck you off.”

Myungsoo’s head snapped up as he looked from Howon to Sunggyu, as if unsure about the reality of the offer. But Howon just nodded, patting Myungsoo’s head again.

“I’d like that.” Myungsoo said, sniffing as he snuggled.

“I’d like that too.” Howon replied.

“Yeah.” Sunggyu said. “I’ll let you soak for a bit after till you’re relaxed and then I’ll fuck you till you come.”

“After that, I’ll give you a full body massage.” Howon promised.

“Won’t you need to sleep, hyung?” Myungsoo asked.

“Our visual is crying, Soo.” Howon informed him. “We need to do our best.”


End file.
